cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 15: Burdened Feelings
った い |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Shotta omoi |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 15 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = July 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 20 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 14: Gear Chronicle vs ー |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 16: At the End of the Deathmatch }}Burdened Feelings is the fifteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot Riku confronts Chrono with a deal, stating that if Chrono were to win Riku would tell him about the deck but if Chrono were to lose he would have to give up on using Gear Chronicle. Remembering the current state both Tokoha and Shion were in after losing to Riku, Chrono rashly agrees to the terms. Riding Chronojet Dragon, he continues on to stride Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon. Using Chronojet's stride bonus, he sends Riku's Steam Fighter, Amber to the bottom of the deck and proceeds to call rear-guards to his field. Riku continues to anger Chrono as he states that as opposed to this fight, his previous two fights had been boring. With his vanguard, Chrono evens the damage then with its skill he sends all of Riku's rear-guards to the bottom of the deck. The turn passes over to Riku who hopes to draw a grade 3 as his current hand is without one, unfortunately his draw turns out to be a grade 0. It would seem that something was overturning his image. Forced to use a grade 1 and 2 to pay for the cost, he strides Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon. Chrono protects himself through Riku's turn with no effort, despite playing against the same Gear Chronicle, Chrono was staying focused and managed to surprise Riku. Using Steam Breath Dragon to cover the cost, Chrono strides Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon. With his opponents field empty, Faterider Dragon attacks. The crowd murmurs Riku's defeat as Riku chooses to no guard as he didn't have enough cards in hand to guard three attacks. He wonders if the deck was in fact guiding Chrono's victory instead of his own. Chrono reveals his drive check, two triggers, a draw and a critical. Enough to win. Tokoha cheers on Chrono, as he remembers how the deck has changed his life for the better. As such he wanted to learn more about the deck that he knew nothing about. Featured Units Gear Chronicle *Heart Thump Worker *Luckypot Dracokid *Steam Battler, Dadasig *Steam Maiden, Uluru *Gunnergear Dracokid *Steam Breath Dragon *Steam Maiden, Arlim *Summit Crest Gear Wolf *Glimmer Breath Dragon *Smokegear Dragon *Steam Fighter, Amber *Chronojet Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters